User talk:Michael von Preußen
RE: Rubric Styling Done. On an unrelated subject, I'd like to talk about your edits at . I really like what you've done with height_cm, since it describes characters' height more accurately. However, I have a few issues with weight_kg. While I realize that the stone is part of the imperial system, I'm not sure if other users reliant on imperial measurements (such as Americans) would be familiar with the unit, since I usually only see the pound being used when it comes to weights. Pikachurin Talk • 22:24, Tuesday, 6 September 2011 (ET) :Redirects have been deleted. The changes you made with weights and references are pretty great. A cookie that lets users set their preference to metric/imperial/US units would be great, but there's no need to lose sleep over it. :P If you want, you can change the infobox to make it list metric, imperial and US units in their own lines (rather than imperial units being displayed as title text). It's up to you though, if you're fine with the current setup that's alright with me. Pikachurin Talk • 22:44, Wednesday, 7 September 2011 (ET) RE: Fan Content I wouldn't mind the wiki mentioning information about fan-made remixes of the song; for instance, Ushio and some other OST artcles have information about remixes that a doujin band made. Also, I'd like to apologize for my inactivity. School has started, and I'm starting to panic a bit. <_< Pikachurin Talk • 22:44, Wednesday, 7 September 2011 (ET) RE: New Editor Indeed, it's quite terrible. <_< I hate how they've hidden Editools and the category bar's removal. If Wikia continues with these kind of changes, I wouldn't be surprised if I wake up one day and see that the wiki had become a full-fledged social networking site overnight. Pikachurin Talk • 22:44, Wednesday, 7 September 2011 (ET) RE: Featured articles, and previews Done and done. Pikachurin Talk • 15:02, Sunday, 11 September 2011 (ET) :No problem~ Pikachurin Talk • 16:57, Sunday, 11 September 2011 (ET) ::Thanks a lot. I've fixed and removed the reference to "". The latter was an attempt to make the editor preload the rubric when someone wants to submit a review. Unfortunately, that didn't work since the user needed to specify the section number, rather than the name, of the nomination they're trying to edit. <_< Pikachurin Talk • 19:12, Sunday, 11 September 2011 (ET) :::Sorry about that. I've removed it now. Pikachurin Talk • 19:13, Sunday, 11 September 2011 (ET) ::::Thank you so much~ :D I'll try to finish the voters' section as soon as possible. Pikachurin Talk • 19:33, Sunday, 11 September 2011 (ET) RE: Recommendations Added, thanks. Pikachurin Talk • 20:31, Sunday, 11 September 2011 (ET) RE: Recommendations, JavaScript Measurements My apologies for the delay in my response. I've made the necessary changes to Common.js, and fixed the old wiki logo. Thanks for pointing those out. As for the JavaScript code, good work~ :D I'm somewhat busy in RL right now though, so I won't be able to test it out until the weekend. Having a date selector would be somewhat nice, but don't lose sleep over it. :P I'd assume that people would probably be less picky about date formats than measurements. Pikachurin Talk • 22:44, Wednesday, 14 September 2011 (ET) Ohai thar First off, I would like to apologize for my extended leave of absence. I have a long weekend ahead of me, so I will hopefully be able to work on both the Clannad and CN wikis. However, my school activities still use up most of my time, and I'm finding that it's rare for me to have enough free time to handle my duties here at the Clannad Wiki and elsewhere. Therefore, I would like to ask if you would be willing to assume admin powers here at the wiki. You are certainly the best person for the job, though the decision is entirely up to you. :) Secondly, I'd like to say that I really like what you've done with the wiki. The new images for characters and music look awesome, and the Characters of Clannad page is pretty nice. Finally, could you post everything you need to be added to MediaWiki:Wikia.css and MediaWiki:Common.js into one new section in my talk page? I can't really see what needs to be done even after going through my talk page's history, so a nudge in the right direction would be quite appreciated. ^_^ Once again, I'm sorry for just disappearing, and good work! :D Pikachurin Talk • 21:38, Friday, 7 October 2011 (ET) :With regards to the section regarding other languages, I hate how Wikia only returns results based on names (which could be anything) rather than URLs (which are generally uniform). <_< Pikachurin Talk • 21:40, Friday, 7 October 2011 (ET) ::That's great to hear. I've given admin and bureaucrat rights to you; please use them wisely. :) On an unrelated note, do you still need help testing the unit/date selector, or is it ready to launch sitewide? ::Happy Thanksgiving to you as well. :D Pikachurin Talk • 22:00, Friday, 7 October 2011 (ET)